phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Re:Re:Mitch Yeah, I figured that. I just really felt like quoting Star Trek; other wise, I'd leave no summary, lol. The Flash {talk} 19:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to drop by and say thanks for what you said to WindyCityRockr about changing the videos. (S)he has stolen at least a dozen videos from me, which didn't irk me too much, but to be replacing his/her lower quality rip-off's of my videos here no the Wiki in place of mine is seriously too far. I was about to go have words with this user and noticed you had already said something, and apparently already fixed several other video issues. Anyway, just thanks for taking care of those videos and such. I appreciate your help in keeping this user from putting his/her rip-offs on this wiki. :) IamThePlatypus 21:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC)/BarlowGirl101 Let's Take A Quiz How can you prove Linda was in "Let's Take A Quiz"? I only saw her as a cameo in "At The Car Wash". Please do not do this unless you have proof like if she appeared as a cameo in that episode or if she appeared in one scene and did not say anything or if she only said one word or more. -- 19:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you are talking about..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Toy to the World Why are you deleting so much info on Toy to the World? It's all valid. I'm watching it right now, and none of it is false. —Zaggy1024 23:19, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that all depends on what info you are talking about, its most likely because it doesn't fit into the default system for episode pages, and its not just Toy to the World I am doing it in, if you want to keep the info, put it somewhere like continuity, background info, or somewhere else, don't make new categories that aren't in the default, stick to the default. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ferb's lines has always contained more than just lines. It should stay there. And putting instrumental stuff has been there for forever, too. --Zaggy1024 23:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh for those when I removed them I explained why I removed them, and I said this what I am saying now when I removed them the second time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but it's useful info, and it shouldn't go anywhere else. --Zaggy1024 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::They don't fit, for the reasons I gave. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::But that information does fit there. It may not be a song, but it's info on something coming from a song. And as I said before, just because Ferb's doing the tango isn't a line, it still fits there. Yeesh! —Zaggy1024 23:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sigh, one minute while I look to see what I said, I did a lot of edits today and can't remember them all. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Are you talking about... * Provides sound effects during his demonstration of the Perry the Inaction Figure. (Thomas Sangster's voice is most recognizable when Ferb is doing the Tango demonstration.) ::::::::and * Shimmy Jimmy. (Instrumental version also heard when Candace attempts to sell a Shimmy Jimmy to Phineas and Ferb.) ::::::::? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I am. But if we're not going to use Ferb's Lines for that kind of thing, than what are we supposed to do, make it "Ferb's Voice Box Vibrations"? And if we don't put the tunes from songs in songs, then what should we change that to, "Music-Related Stuff"? And just because part of Perry's theme is in every episode doesn't mean that you have to state it. It started out with that theme thing before the song was even written! And as for the code formatting, removing the new lines in the code makes it virtually unreadable by the average user. Even I couldn't do it well. --Zaggy1024 23:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The sound effects were not Ferb's lines, which is what the category is called, the sounds may have been produced from the voice actor who plays Ferb, but as far as the sow is concerned, it is the balloon's lines, not Ferbs. As for the instrumental thing, first of all, if we are going to mention one instrumental thing we have to mention them all, just about every episode of has the Perry the Platypus song, if you would go and watch every one of them and put down every time that song plays then yes instrumentals would work, but I think we should strive for continuity. Now I am not saying don't go through every episode for the Perry song, I would prefer it counting the Perry song as I like that song, and character. And second of all, the song plays, and then there is an instrumental version, as much information needed in this article is just the song's name, it doesn't need an extra, "Also this song played again as an instrumental version." It could play 42 times all with different versions of how it plays and as far as that category is concerned all that gets put down is the song's name. The extra instrumental part could go in background information or something easily. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::But it wouldn't fit in background info. It isn't background info, it's something that came out of Ferb's mouth! It isn't background, it's part of a song! If we put it in background information, it won't even make sense! :::::::::::...Hmmm. I've got an idea. Maybe we could have a "Notes" section of it that tells that it had instrumental of a certain song, or something. And maybe some other kind of section for the running gags. What d'you think? :::::::::::But I still don't like how you're removing the new lines in all the code... I hate trying to figure out where all the tags start and end, and all that. --Zaggy1024 23:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Your addition while I was editing . And Quote is as default as Dialogue itself. If it's one line from one character, it's not "dialogue," it's "quote." Quote was being used as what I'm using it for before I even joined this wiki. I wouldn't have known about it otherwise. --Zaggy1024 23:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::There have been problems with users misusing the character page quote topper template, it is for the quotes at the top of the page, not as replacements for the dialogue template whenever someone feels like replacing it, a couple admins discussed the problem and the default page was edited to stop this problem, please see the current default page. Neither quote templates nor dialogue templates existed for this wiki back when I joined. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks for clearing that up... :::::::::::::The balloon noises are part of a song? Which song? :::::::::::::Oh yea, and also when I joined there was about 17 total article pages, no admins, and a bureaucrat who never logged back on. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, I'm not saying the "balloon noises" are part of a song. I'm saying that we could add a section to the running gags for that. And same for the songs section. But still, what about the code formatting? ::::::::::::::Wow. Cool. --Zaggy1024 00:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What? Then what are you talking about here? It isn't background info, it's something that came out of Ferb's mouth! It isn't background, it's part of a song! :::::::::::::::As for additions, you will have to have a vote in some forum or talk to a couple admins about that, and as for code formatting, I'm not sure what you are talking about? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oops. Sorry about that. I guess I got confused. ::::::::::::::::Well, which side would you be on in the vote? =\ ::::::::::::::::As for the formatting... You're removing the new lines in dialogue, making it hard to read. --Zaggy1024 00:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::My side would depend upon the commitment the person submitting the additions has, or of someone else the person found. :::::::::::::::::Oh I think I know what you are talking about, the return key doesn't always make it go down to the next line, but the br thing always makes it go down to the next line, its just safer to use br instead of enter. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No, I'm saying that it should be and return. It makes it easier to read, having the 's followed by a new line. --Zaggy1024 01:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::But what I was saying that returns sometimes add a new line on their own, and its just more faithfull to only use , but I see your point, from now on I am using both and then checking instead of just using , felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ok, thanks. --Zaggy1024 01:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm, is that all then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I think so. --Zaggy1024 01:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::k felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Too many edits felinoel, please use the "Edit this page" button at the top if you're going to make multiple edits to an episode. It's hard to track what you did when there's over a dozen small changes per page. I had to set the Recent Changes page to show 500 edits to see what had changed since this time last night. I've just barely started reviewing what's been changed during the past day, but I think some of the things you're removing should stay in. For example, we're noting when it's someone other than Isabella that says "Whatcha doin'?", and we put in the "Too Young" section things that aren't specifically about age. So, why not make note if someone other than Phineas asks "Where's Perry?". — RRabbit42 03:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just changing all the episodes so they all match the default page, I spoke to two admins about it and their input made that page what it is now and I told them I would edit every episode to be like the default page. As for the amount of edits, well its just that its easier to make these edits when I do it by category for every episode. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:16, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I've missed out on the recent IRC sessions, so I wasn't aware that the other admins had made a decision about standardizing content. — RRabbit42 03:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) (moving response to felinoel's page) :But it already was there? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Standardizing! Thats the word I was looking for yesterday, wow, can't believe I forgot that word. X_X :::Wow, editing it the whole page at once is terribly slow, at least I am almost finished. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) (It must have inserted a copy of the response into my page. It's easier to follow a topic if everything's on one page, rather than going back and forth between each person's page. But, doesn't matter now.) :I did that just in case you didn't notice my response. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Production codes In your cleanup efforts, skip the Production Codes in the Infoboxes, any related information in the Background Information section, and the Episode Browser boxes at the bottom of each page. The Season 1 page now shows the official order, as determined by Swampy's production codes and the official Disney press release. Making sure that production order and air order for Season 1 is correct is my next project. — RRabbit42 03:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :But, I was told to include the Production Codes? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, production codes are going to be kept. Many of them are wrong because we were going by what Wikipedia said the production order and air order was. The main one is "Ready for the Bettys". The Disney press release confirms that it actually did air in February 2008, not the fall like other websites said it did. So, just keep working on everything else, and I'll come in later and update the production and air date info. — RRabbit42 03:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::No, I mean that was the reason why one of the admins was for me standardizing because I could also fix the Production Codes, I was likely to have missed one or two, once I finished all the episodes I was going to go back and double check them, can't I just finish up the standardizing including the fix of the Production Codes and just not do the double check? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I've got the spreadsheet open right now that shows me a comparison of the production order and the broadcast order. The three things that have to be changed are: ::::* production code and air date in the Infobox ::::* the info in the Background Information section that says "Fifth episode produced, seventh episode aired, on Februay 7, 2008" ::::* The episode browser box at the bottom of each page that shows the previous and next produced and aired episodes. :::: If you feel like doing it, go right ahead, but I can start on this now. — RRabbit42 04:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I only promised to change the code, if you want to start now could you go in broadcasted order, thats the order I went in and that way we shouldn't be editing each other's page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) 119.95.x.x users Just to let you know, I've been watching the edits that are coming in from the 119.95.x.x range. They've been a mix of good and bad edits, and may be from the same person. Might be a young kid doing this, so I'm not concerned about them right now. — RRabbit42 04:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC)